Denting Jam
by satsuki grey
Summary: Kematian hanyalah sebuah fiksi belaka. Dalam dentingan jam dan larutan alkohol bernama Whiesky itu, Miyoshi dengan senyuman halusnya berkata demikian.


**Denting Jam**

 **ジョーカー** **-** **ゲーム** **Joker Game © Koji Yanagi**

 _ **Story and Fiction by : satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Sakuma x Miyoshi

Rated:

K+

 **Warning:**

Gaje absurd, Typo, OOC kewajiban, AR, ada Sho-ai Se-ainya tapi gak bablas.

 **Summary:**

Kematian hanyalah sebuah fiksi belaka. Dalam dentingan jam dan larutan alkohol bernama Whiesky itu, Miyoshi dengan senyuman halusnya berkata demikian.

Joker Game

Indonesia, Drama, Firendship, One-shot, Sakuma x Miyoshi

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

 _ **(Apapun yang berada di fiksi ini bertujuan untuk menghibur semata, jika ada kejadian yang sama atau apapun hanya sekedar kebetulan. Don't take it harder minna-san, Enjoy… )**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Lembaran lemabaran kertas tak habis sudah, berserakan di mana-mana, sudah lebih dari 2 jam pria dengan tubuh perawakan tegap itu memeriksa tiap lembar dan tulisannya. Memeriksa setiap ejaan dan bakunya tullisannya.

Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 12 malam selang 28 menit, dan matanya mulai mengantuk akan pekerjaannya, namun yang namanya batas waktu itu ada, dan memang selalu ada.

Dia menguap, menyandarkan punggung kokohnya di punggung kursi. Berleseh dengan helahan nafas panjangnya, seandainya dia bisa mendapat libur yang cukup beristirahat, namun dunia belum bisa damai membiarkan manusia yang lelah untuk beristirahat.

Suara derit pintu terbuka, cukup halus namun jelas untuk di dengar.

"Sakuma-san?" suara yang lembut nan halus menyapanya. Dia menoleh sedikit.

"Miyoshi? Kalian sudah kembali?" tanya pria yang di sapa Sakuma itu.

"Iya, makanannya cukup enak, sayang ya Sakuma-san tidak bisa ikut dengan kami. Apa pekerjaannyamu sudah selesai?" tanya Miyoshi, atau lebih tepattnya di sapa sebagai Miyoshi.

"Belum, kurasa aku perlu menghapus beberapa tulisan di sini" ucap Sakuma kembali memandang kertas-kertas berserakan di atas mejanya.

Miyoshi menghampiri tak jauh darinya, lalu mengambil salah satunya dan berkata, "Boleh ku bantu?"

Sakuma sedikit kaget, "Eh? Kau tidak main poker dengan yang lain?"

"Haa…, aku cukup lelah untuk menggubris mereka" keluh Miyoshi di sertai helahan nafas panjang, dia duduk disalah satu kursi di hadapan Sakuma sebelum Sakuma menerima bantuan itu.

Hening menyelimuti sekitar, mereka diam dan masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Membaca tiap lembar tulisan kanji serta hiragana milik Sakuma, Miyoshi bosan jadi dia mengangkat sebuah topik.

"Sakuma-san suka puisi?" tanya Miyoshi di sela-sela waktu itu.

"Hm?" Sakuma sedikit heran.

"Puisi, atau filosofi?" tanya Miyoshi dengan nada suara khas miliknya, Sakuma menaikan sedikit alisnya dan menjawab, "Tidak terlalu"

"Heee…"

Hening kembali menyelimuti lagi. Miyoshi memperhatikan pria satunya yang sibuk, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Terlintas sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau suka lukisan?"

"Hm?" Sakuma kembali heran lagi.

"Siapa nama pelukis yang kau suka?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya ahaha" tertawa sedikit garing menutupi kenyataan kalau Sakuma benar-benar orang yang kaku dalam hal seni dan jenisnya.

"Hee…, apa yang sakuma-san suka?" tanya Miyoshi, dia cukup bosan.

"Hmm…." Sakuma berdengung sejenak lalu menjawab, "Ah, entahlah…, aku tak tau"

"Penghormatan dan idealisme?" sindir Miyoshi.

"Jangan menyindirku" gerutan di wajah Sakuma terlihat.

"Ahaha tidak sama sekali" tawa rendah Miyoshi menghilangkan mimik wajah itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku bertanya-tanya…, seperti apa rasanya salju di Jerman?" Sakuma terheran dengan pertanyaan Miyoshi yang terlalu kelewat aneh itu.

"Huh?" pekiknya.

"Aku akan bertugas di Jerman" jawab Miyoshi dengan sedikit simpul.

"Begitu, hati-hati" sekarang Sakuma juga memberikan senyuman.

"Ahaha iya, aku akan bertugas sebagai mahasiswa di jurusan seni"

"Itu sebabnya kau menanyakanku tentang seni dan jenisnya, Miyoshi?"

"Iya, Sakuma-san terlalu memandang dunia ini sempit, padahal sangat luas"

"Tidak, kau ini" wajah Sakuma kembali memandangnya heran.

"Hanya bercanda, maaf"

"Kapan kau kembali?"

Miyoshi mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum, "Entahlah, kenapa? Kau merindukanku? Belum saja berangkat sudah merindukanku?"

"Bukan, hanya bertanya" Sakuma dengan senyum terpaksa yang aneh menjawab candaan Miyoshi.

"Ku kira"

"Tidak"

"Maaf, hanya bercanda, jangan di bawa terlalu serius, Sakuma-san. Kau satu-satunya orang yang menganggap semua candaanku itu benar"

Sakuma tidak menjawab, dia hanya bisa memasang mimik aneh, senyum terpaksa.

Setelah selesai dengan seluruh pemeriksaan mereka di laporan yang tergolong sangat banyak itu, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap diam di ruangan itu sembari merokok bersama di ikuti obrolan ringan dan tawa ringan.

"Apa kau yakin mereka tidak mencarimu di sini?" tanya Sakuma sembari menghembuskan asap tembakau.

"Lupakan mereka, biarkan mereka" Miyoshi masih asyik dengan rokoknya.

Dia berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil salah satu botol Whiesky dari lemari dan dua gelas kecil, "Kau mau?" tawarnya.

"Apa itu keras?"

"Tidak"

"Boleh, aku mengantuk ngomong-ngomong" ucap Sakuma sedikit menguap.

"Temani aku megobrol Sakuma-san" Miyoshi berputar dan kembali duduk di hadapan Sakuma, membuka lalu menuangkan di 2 gelas kecil.

"Terserahmu…" jawab Sakuma ringan, masih dengan senyuman.

Mereka duduk, minum, merokok, mengobrol, entah apalah yang bisa mereka lakukan kala itu.

"Aku akan menjalankan tugasku 3 hari lagi, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu lebih lama sebelum berangkat ke sana" ucap Miyoshi lalu menyeruput alkohol di gelasnya.

Miyoshi meneguk alkohol dengan sekali teguk, "Kau ini, kau suka sekali menyindirku,ya begitu?"

"Ya, Sakuma-san tidak terlalu cocok jika mengobrol dengan yang lain selain aku" ada senyuman miring, menyindir pria di hadapannya itu,

"Haa…, jangan percaya diri kau ini"

Miyoshi tertawa rendah, "Maaf"

Mereka diam. Masih dengan kegiatan mereka, masih dengan pemikiran mereka, ya walaupun mereka adalah rekan sebenarnya. Tapi kehidupan pribadimu sekalipun tidak bisa kau ungkapkan begitu saja, terutama mereka yang sudah memiliki kode etiknya, mereka menerimanya, secara luas.

"Aku berharap bisa seperti ini, di masa damai, tanpa perang" ucap Miyoshi memandang ke luar jendela dengan senyum rendahnya, tangannya mengapit benda bahan tembakau di jari-jarinya.

Sakuma hanya menatap gelasnya.

"Tanpa mata-mata" sambung Miyoshi.

"Kalau tanpa mata-mata berarti kau tidak ada" sambung Sakuma yang merasa heran dengan lontaran kata Miyoshi.

"Kau menyindirku" ucap Miyoshi yang masih setia dengan senyumannya.

"Hmm…, kalau tidak ada perang tentara juga tidak sepenuhnya di butuhkan" ucap Sakuma kembali mengisi gelasnya.

"Kalian ada untuk menjaga kedamaian suatu negara" balas Miyoshi.

"Kalian ada di masa damai, itu artinya kau ingin dunia berperang" balas Sakuma.

"Jusrtu kebalikannya, mata-mata takkan pernah tidur Sakuma-san, walaupun dia sudah mati"

Sakuma diam mendengarkan, dan di detik berikutnya dia tersenyum seraya berkata, "Kau, aku memang takan pernah kalah argumen denganmmu, ya"

"Sudah takdir, aku yakin sepenuh hati kalau aku pergi takan ada yang menyindirmu seperti aku" Miyoshi terkekeh pelan, Sakuma juga sama.

Mereka kembali diam. Beberapa menit berselang.

"Kematian hanyalah fiksi belaka, dan itu yang di tanam di otak kami oleh sendiri, dan aku mempercayainya, bagaimana denganmu, Sakuma-san?" tanya Miyoshi mengambil kembali rokok dari kotaknya, karna sudah habis.

Sakuma diam sejenak.

"Entahlah, yang namanya kematian memang selalu ada dan datang kapan saja, iya kan?"

"Benar" jawab Miyoshi dengan senyuman, Sakuma hanya menghela nafas memperhatikan rekannya ini.

Dua tahun setelahnya, dua tahun setelah obrolan itu.

Dan tentu yang di bilang Sakuma itu benar. Kematian selalu ada dan datang kapan saja untuk semua orang, untuk semua usia, semua ras.

Rasanya serasa baru kemarin saat Sakuma berbicara dengan lancar dengan ringannya pada Miyoshi.

Dan dua tahun setelah Miyoshi berada di Jerman, Sakuma menemukan sebuah koran yang meliputi berita dalam maupun luar negeri. Dia diam dalam pemikirannya, diam saat menemukan kode nama yang di pakai Miyoshi, terpapar kata…

" _Tewas karna kecelakaan"_ di atas koran. Dalam tabel para korban lainnya, sorot matanya hanya fokus di satu nama itu.

Dia diam, dia tidak menangis, untuk apa? dan mengapa pula?

Terasa seperti kemarin, namun sudah dua tahun yang lalu dia bicara lancar dengan Miyoshi.

Yang intinya, Miyoshi takan pernah pulang ke Jepang, takan pernah kembali ke kantor D-agensi. Takan lagi menyindir sang tentara ini dengan seringai dan argumennya yang aneh.

"Kematian hanyalah fiksi belaka, kah?" pekik Sakuma, menyadari kalau kematian adalah nonfiksi belaka.

Sebuah kenyataan.

Dan dia menerimanya.

Sepenuh hati? Entahlah yang sekarang ini Sakuma hanya duduk di kursinya seraya merokok dan minum dengan merek Whiesky yang terakhir kali ia minum bersama Miyoshi. Dan larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Haeee (T_T) Miyotann ku tak rela tapi beginilahhhh /tabokk

Oke…, ini ff pertama buat otp suci ini wwwww, karna sebelumnya untuk event yang di buat oleh Al-san ( . w . ) iya saya menyebutnya sucihh :'v tak seperti otepeh sanaaaa /tabokk

Oke.., no words, no idea… no! dapet ide pas nyusun laporan setelah pkl huhu, kertas di mana-mana and I got some idea…, YESS! (w)9 setelah itu menulis semuanya secara cepat /tabokk, laporannya goblooo

Read dan Review guys!

Jika ada kata yang tertinggal atau apapun di mohon untuk memberikan review yang membangun…

All of Love, All of Thanks…

Salam

satsuki grey

(The bgm was= "シシリエンヌ(Silince)", it was bgm from Hyouka Animation)


End file.
